Tales from the Road
by Gottahavemyncis
Summary: An interlude that takes place between Pirates,Traitors and Goats, Oh My! and Tales from the Big Fish. Won't make any sense if you haven't read Pirates yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to our next little bit about our gang. This one came about while I was chatting online with fellow author and friend Puppypants and I'm not quite sure what either of us said that triggered the plot bunny, but I immediately started writing. It's a little different, hope you enjoy!

Many thanks to Harmonfreak1, also a dear friend, for beta'ing for me – you rock!

* * *

Chapter One

"Got your farm boots and grubbies, babe?"

"Yep, feels like I should have a straw hat and overalls!"

"Nah, those jeans are fine and besides you look damn sexy in them. And your island sunhat does a better job of protecting your neck than a straw hat."

"I was trying to be funny, Jethro."

"Oops! If you'd thrown a rubber chicken in, I might have gotten that!"

The two men smiled at each other as they loaded their bags and some of Jethro's tools into the truck. They were on their way to Stillwater to build a small barn for the goats they'd brought home from the island. Luckily for the goats, the weather in Pennsylvania had been unseasonably warm this spring, but it was still early and spring snow storms were not unusual. Jethro had recently told Tim a story of a snowstorm during his childhood, one that ruined a family camping trip after school was out for the summer, in early June. Tim relayed a story from his teen years, going cabin-camping over the Fourth of July at Mammoth Lakes in California and getting snowed in for a couple of days. That was when the two had decided they'd better get the barn built sooner rather than later.

Tim found a simple design online that Jethro said the two of them could build with some help from Jack if he insisted. Tim printed the design, along with step by step instructions and a list of supplies they'd need. Jethro had all the tools needed of course, but they would stop at the lumberyard closest to Stillwater to purchase the wood, roofing, double doors and fasteners that they'd need. While the barn would be simple, it would need a floor, a fenced in back corral and power for heat and light. Rather than run wire, Tim was going to install 2 solar panels and Jack had already asked him to take a look at the house while they were there, to see if he could make the change to solar power.

Home for just over three weeks now, they'd spent most of the time reveling in their new lives together, enjoying each other and their relationship. Over the months on the island, they'd talked about plans to update Gibbs' home with Jethro insisting that they update the house to better reflect the needs and tastes of both of them. After all, he wanted Tim to be as at home there as he was. They set to work on their third day together - two days after Jack had departed for home. They'd first cleaned out and then painted the master bedroom and en suite bath, installed a new and jetted bathtub, large enough for the two of them, and a separate shower, also large enough for both men. They bought a new bed, one long enough so that Tim's feet didn't hang over the end and were happy to pay a little extra to have it delivered and set up.

The two had also done some work in the kitchen, restoring the cabinets and other woodwork to their original glory. New appliances were on order including a dishwasher, and would be installed a couple of days after their return from Stillwater. The day before the appliances arrived, they'd be tearing out the old floor and laying in a new one. Jethro had been amazed and relieved to find patterns and styles for nearly everything that matched or meshed with the Craftsman architecture of the house. They wanted to work on the rest of the house, but figured by the time the kitchen was done they'd be going back to work, so had concentrated on the two most important rooms.

Tim's typewriter, writing desk, computer, accessories and TV had been moved from his grandmother's garage into the house, as well as the rest of his clothing and books. That was really all he was interested in as far as his personal belongings. His album collection and other items had been sold after his supposed death and Penny and Sarah had used the money to start a small foundation providing essentials and scholarships for homeless students. That was such a worthy cause that Tim had no regrets about the loss of his collections.

Sarah had privately told him that they had been very close to selling the Porsche when they started listening to Abby and her belief that Tim and the others were alive. Tim was very happy to have his car back. He and Jethro had taken some fun drives and after extracting several promises involving safety, Tim agreed to let the other man drive his car. The younger man, being the smart lover that he was, had planned ahead and found a parkway in the hills fairly close by. It was a nice long stretch of road, with enough wide curves and inclines to make Jethro's maiden drive fun without giving Tim heart failure.

The morning of "The Drive", Jethro was awake well before dawn and subtly prodded Tim until he too was awake. "Oh, you're awake Timmy, I'm going to make some coffee. " Tim, having figured something like this would happen, had a plan of his own. He reached over as Jethro moved one leg out of bed and pulled him back for a soul searing kiss and some strategic stroking and petting. Jethro moaned as warm hands stroked his cock, reaching back to fondle his balls and swiping a long finger along the sensitive area between his scrotal sac and his entrance. He tried to say something, but an impatient demanding tongue had invaded his mouth and he groaned into it. That one tantalizing finger was circling his entrance and he squirmed with pleasure, any thoughts of "The Drive" disappearing. He bucked when that finger breached him and searched until it found his sweet spot.

"Ooohh Timmy, want more."

"What's that sweetie, I didn't hear you?"

"Want MORE! ...fuck me babe, want you inside me."

Tim leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Always happy to oblige. Now do you want me to fuck you before or after the drive?"

"Evil…NOW, fuck me NOW Timmy!"

While this was going on, Tim had continued with his finger. After searching for the lube, they found where it had landed the night before; Jethro held the bottle while Tim reached for a condom, ripped the package open, stuck it under his pillow and slicked up his fingers. Both men were hard and Jethro was keening his need to have Tim inside him. Tim gave him a soft sloppy kiss and then returned his finger to his lover's hole. A second finger soon joined it and Jethro thrust himself against them, impaling himself on Tim's long fingers. He groaned in loss and anticipation when Tim withdrew his fingers and gestured for the condom. Jethro rolled it onto Tim's long shaft and then lubed him. Fully sheathed and lubricated, Tim knelt between Jethro's legs and pulled a pillow from the floor. When his lover patted his hip, Jethro wrapped his legs around Tim's waist and the pillow was scooted under his bottom. Tim leaned over and gave him a long kiss, then moved his head lower, licking and sucking Jethro's cock and balls. Finally he gave in to his lover's pleas and aligned his cock with Jethro's hole and pushed in. Slowly he set the rhythm that would carry them both through to completion. With his hands he stroked Jethro's belly and penis, cupped his balls and rubbed lightly behind them. Neither man lasted very long; Tim, trying to delay his climax looked up and saw that dawn was breaking as Jethro shouted his name with his release. As Jethro panted through his orgasm, he reached up and tweaked first one then the other nipple of his lover. That and the internal muscles tightening around Tim's cock sent him over the edge and he groaned out Jethro's name as he too fell over. With Tim's shaft still inside him, Jethro moved his legs and the two men spooned on the bed, Tim finally pulling out, removing the condom from his penis and disposing of it. They rested for a bit, Tim rubbing circles on his lover's ass. "You have one sweet ass, J. I can't decide which cheeks I like better." He reached over and licked Jethro's face and then dipped his tongue down to his backside. Jethro groaned and turned onto his back, pulling Tim with him. The two rested for a bit, Tim running his hand through Jethro's chest hair and Jethro playing "dip the tongue" in Tim's belly button. Eventually, someone's tummy growled and laughing they forced themselves to leave their nest of tangled bedding. Jethro grabbed a pair of boxers that might be his and headed downstairs, while Tim jumped into the shower. He was out by the time his lover was back upstairs with two mugs of coffee. Tim dressed while Jethro watched, threatening to undress him again and return this morning's favor.

Tim laughed, "So you've given up on the drive? Want to stay home and play all day – because that sounds great to me, you know I can't get enough of you."

Jethro growled, "Not giving up the drive. You can keep fucking me into the mattress but I'm not giving up driving the Porsche. "

Tim smiled wickedly, "You have to admit that was a fun delay."

Jethro smirked at him as he got in the shower, "It was and we'll play when we get home, hot stuff, trust me!" Tim turned and patted his own ass as he walked away, laughing at Jethro's watery growl.

Downstairs, he pulled the breakfast burritos he had made the previous week, out of the freezer and when he could no longer hear the water running in the shower, popped them into the microwave. He sat enjoying his coffee and reading the overnight news on his tablet. Engrossed in an article about the future of space exploration, he nearly jumped out of his chair when Jethro swooped in and licked the back of his neck. Turning his head, the two kissed until the microwave rudely interrupted them. Jethro pulled out the burritos and put them on plates. He handed Tim his while he reached back for the coffee pot and refilled both their mugs. They ate in companionable silence, Jethro reading the sports page of the local paper and Tim continuing to read his tablet. Finally the food was eaten and they'd had enough coffee to get going.

Tim decided on one more tease. "I'll just do the dishes, J. Then we can see about going."

"Oh no, Timmy boy, delaying us for some loving was a great idea, but no dishes, I got a country full of roads and a hot Porsche waiting for me!"

Tim looked at him, an eyebrow cocked. "I mean a country full of roads, a hot lover and a rockin' Porsche."

Tim grinned, "Nice save, Jethro! Let's go then, what are we waiting for?" They grabbed jackets and keys and flew out the door. In the driveway, Tim had to force himself to turn in the direction of the passenger seat; he'd never before let anyone drive his precious sports car and as much as he loved Jethro, this was not as easy as he'd thought it would be. He had a suspicion that both Penny and Sarah had driven it while he was away but had decided he really didn't want to know. Noticing his partner's deliberate turn, Jethro smiled to himself. His love really was having a bit of a problem with this. They got in and Jethro moved the seat up a hair, checked the mirrors, the instrument gauges and started the engine. It purred to life and Jethro turned and grinned at Tim. "All teasing aside, Tim, I promise to be careful."

Tim smiled sweetly back at him, "I know you will, Jethro, because I'll freakin' hurt you if you aren't."

Jethro laughed, "Ah, trust between lovers, that's always a good thing."

They motored quietly down the street and toward their target parkway. The drive there gave Jethro a chance to get used to the acceleration, turning and braking of the car. He absolutely loved the feel of the vehicle, especially enjoying the feeling of control over such power. Tim saw that and gave him a few minutes on the surface streets to enjoy it before warning him. "That feeling, Jethro, that you're in control and have all this power under your feet, waiting for you?"

Jethro nodded.

"Yeah, it's a rush, but it's also the danger. It's a powerful car but the control you think you have is mostly a temporary illusion, easily stripped away by speed, the road, unpredictable traffic and good old Mother Nature. You have to respect those things when you're in this beauty, never forget them."

His lover thought for a moment. "The speed and power are there but they're conditional."

"Very conditional and when the conditions change, the power can work against you. You have to be aware and in control of the vehicle, don't let the ease of driving it fool you. Having said that, we should take it through the desert sometime, wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yeah babe, I can see us trippin' through the Mojave at 120 miles an hour."

"Problem is, we have to get there first and in this car, we'd be on every traffic cop's radar across the U.S.!"

Jethro smirked, "I can imagine. Have you ever…?"

"Yes and no. Cop pulled me over once driving through Georgia, but he got a call out – a multi-car accident, it was awful."

"You saw it?"

"Um, yeah, ended up helping out for a while."

"And you never said. Was that on your way back from Florida?"

"Yep."

"And you came straight into work on Monday; you were supposed to be home Sunday."

"Yeah, after helping out at the wreck, I was too tired to drive all the way home, so I drove halfway and got a room, then got up early and drove straight into work the next day."

"You were in jeans, not your usual suit, I remember Tony teasing you."

"Yeah, it wasn't bad though and I was still normally wearing suits and ties, I don't think I'd ever worn jeans to work before then."

Jethro leered, "No you hadn't, trust me I would have remembered because that was a whole new view of you. Sure put me in a good mood, I think I made you jump up and run around doing stuff for me a lot that day. You should wear jeans all the time, mmm the look coming and going really works for you. On second thought don't wear them to work; I don't want you flaunting that 5 out of 5 backside of yours at anyone but me."

As intimate as they'd been with each other, Tim still blushed a little as he laughed, "As if I would, Jethro! It was just luck that I had the jeans and shirt in the trunk of my car, I'd left them…someplace and when I got them back, I just threw them in the car. All I had in my luggage on the Florida trip were shorts and tee shirts, oh and swim trunks."

Jethro moaned, "Speedos? Uh…I think we need to change the subject, hot stuff, or all my control is going to fly out the window and I did promise, you know."

"Ok, concentrate on the road, my man. The exit for the parkway is coming up soon. Then the real fun begins!"

Jethro grunted, "With you, my love, the fun continues…it never really ends."

Tim smiled happily, "Who knew my grouchy ass 'stone face' boss was a romantic?"

"Grouchy? I thought you liked my ass!"

"Silly Jethro, I don't like your ass, I love it!" They grinned at each other.

"There's the exit, J!"

"Got it babe."

The drive on the parkway was a resounding success; both men thoroughly enjoyed the ride – the one while driving in the car and the one afterward at home.

XXX

Despite their love of privacy and all their projects, they had not exiled themselves from the rest of the Big Fish crew. Just two days before leaving for Stillwater, they'd hosted a crew dinner – extended to include Abby, Jimmy and Fornell.

Abby had at first declined the invitation but after some time and discussions with Tony and Ziva, she'd changed her mind. With some soul searching, she had accepted the new relationship between Gibbs and McGee. She finally admitted that she'd always seen McGee as her backup plan. Additionally she had been told of the changes that would happen at work once they returned – no favorites, no hierarchy, no 'totem pole', most of all, no bullying – of anyone. That too was hard to deal with although Gibbs acknowledged that he had helped create the atmosphere in the first place and had unknowingly fostered it over the years. He was also quick to assure her of his continuing affection. He did warn her that he would no longer put up with her lying to him or any childish behavior toward anyone, whether it was Tim or anyone else. That had happened when she was presented with specific examples of her past unacceptable behavior toward Tim and the lying she'd done to Gibbs about it. That was her current sticking point.

Tony and Ziva had stepped in after they realized that Tim, Gibbs and Ducky could only get so far with the stubborn woman. Abby was indeed part of their family, albeit a high maintenance member, and the two of them, having already been through some of this, thought they could help. With the advantage of having been through their own emotional turmoil on the island and here at home, they understood her reluctance to a degree and certainly the underlying shame. However, they were disheartened by her adamant refusal to admit any wrongdoing. Tony finally told the story of what had happened to him after the book bullying: his horror at what he'd overheard Gibbs and Ducky say about him, his internal refusal to face his mistake, how he'd broken the buddy rule, bungled the cistern cover and then found himself embraced in the arms of the man he'd disrespected - because he was after all, loved and forgiven.

Away from the people she had been starting to avoid, Abby relaxed enough with her friends to admit she had behaved badly toward their co-worker and friend and other people in the agency, frequently let her emotions rule her in a childish manner and had taken advantage of her status as Gibbs' favorite. Her friends helped Abby recognize her mistakes, some of the thought processes that had led her astray and to consider ways she could continue to work with them all, with the end result that she agreed to join in the dinner. She went to it with hope, feeling a little awkward but knowing she was part of the family and with the knowledge she'd gained from Tony's story - she was loved and would be forgiven. If they didn't care about her, nothing would have been said.

Jethro had planned to grill burgers and have the party outside, but when Tim called Cory to invite him, their friend asked if he could prepare the meal. He had been inundated with paperwork for his return to his studies and thought cooking a nice dinner for his fellow former castaways would be a great stress reliever. Rarely one to turn down a meal prepared by Mitas, Tim gladly agreed.

The result was a feast, definitely a crew pleaser. With a chilly and rainy weather forecast for that weekend, the party plans moved indoors and Cory adapted the menu to counteract the chill. He prepared a grilled beef Tri-tip with a lime-honey glaze and a Tropical Fruit salsa. Rather than serve the potatoes everyone expected, a tropical sweet potato casserole accompanied the meat, along with a green vegetable and Hawaiian rolls. Dessert was simple: bowls of the freshest berries available, topped by creamy vanilla bean ice cream.

It was a dinner fit for a celebration. They had just received word that their as yet unnamed chronicles would be published by the same firm that handled Thom E Gemcity's books. After their return home, the three younger agents and Cory had put together a draft for the publisher and it had roused sufficient interest to generate an advance check and a deadline. Before they settled in to the hard work of preparing their tales for publication, with the added participation of Ducky and Gibbs, they were taking the time to celebrate their initial success.

The evening had been a rousing success. Along with mapping out their work on the book, they'd also taken a calendar and planned some sails on the Big Fish. With the publicity surrounding their return, they'd had no trouble finding a berth for her at a marina not far from the Navy Yard. As planned, the ship had been registered in all their names. With Cory's return to school and their eventual return to NCIS, planning an outing for all of them took some doing. However, they managed to find a few dates throughout the rest of the spring and summer. Ducky made a suggestion that two of the bunkrooms be combined so Timothy and Jethro would be more comfortable. The original 6 put it to a vote and it was unanimous. They also discussed turning the animal and plant compartments into additional sleeping quarters and decided that for now, the compartments would be cleaned up but no permanent changes would be made. If guests accompanied them on overnight sails, they would provide comfortable air beds or fold up beds. Coyly angling for invitations to one of the sails, Abby, Jimmy and Tobias agreed that would be fine with them. Gibbs thought it would be easy enough to make additional bunks; he just didn't want to commit to the time required. Tim, their work on the house and building a barn for the goats came first.

Tony proposed they consider chartering the boat, either for fishing or cruises down the coast. That caused some discussion as Gibbs was very reluctant to have any strangers on the 'Fish, while Ducky liked the idea as a way of offsetting the annual registration and mooring fees. Gibbs agreed to think about it and Tim gave Tony a smile that he hoped meant Tim liked the idea and would work on their boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tim was still thinking about the dinner and Tony's suggestion as Gibbs backed the pickup out of the driveway for their drive to Stillwater. He thought of ways they could charter the boat, it would bring in some revenue and help pay for maintenance. He chuckled to himself.

"What's funny, Timmy?"

"I was thinking about Tony's suggestion the other night. One of the ways we could set things up is to form a company and I was thinking about names. How about the Big Fish Incorporated? Or Castaways Limited? " Gibbs looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Hmm, I suppose a boat chartering company might not want to advertise itself as 'Castaways'."

"You really thinking about it, babe?"

"It would help pay for all the fees, that's going to be tough for Cory until he's finished his doctorate and has a job. And as much as I hate to say it, none of us will have that much spare time to take her out once we go back to work. Ducky, you and I have homes to maintain, that takes some time away." He paused, "What if…Jethro, would it be easier to deal with if one of us was always aboard, as skipper, I mean? We could turn one of the extra compartments into a captain's quarters."

"Thought our new room is the captain's quarters?"

"Well, yeah, ok, so an auxiliary captain's quarters."

"So one of us would have to be present on each time out?"

"Yeah, so it would only be weekends."

"Or when Ducky or I retire."

"Ok, that works."

Jethro drove in silence for awhile and Tim knew he was mulling something over. "What about Tobias?"

"To take the charters? Is he retiring?"

"Yeah, he wants to but he's afraid he'll be bored. He doesn't have many hobbies or interests."

"He knows how to sail…how to pilot?"

"Uh huh, we used to sail together, smaller boats, but the concept is the same. And he likes to fish."

"And if the agreement was that the sail would only be used if the customers themselves were rated for sail, then most of the time they'd be running on the batteries. "

"That would make it easier."

"And he could decide his schedule, so if he needed to be home for Emily or something else there'd be no problem. "

"We'd have to pay him."

"Hmm, you're right, we would. Do you know anyone that does anything like this? Any old Marine buddies?"

"I might know a guy who knows a guy."

"So you could ask about charters, what to pay for crew, what to charge the customers."

"Sure, I could do that. And maybe you could do some research online, see what you can find out."

Tim laughed at the suggestion, "Sure I can do that!"

"I think we'd need more than 1 person though, think at least two."

"Yeah, otherwise one person would have to work 24/7. The customers – clients? - would have to cook their own food."

"The 'Fish isn't exactly built for speed, I mean she's fast, but she's not your usual deep sea fishing vessel."

"So we call it a unique experience – plus, uh never mind."

"What?"

"Nah, I don't like the idea."

"Timmy."

Tim sighed, "Ok, I was going to say we could capitalize a little bit on it being The Big Fish, the ship that was hand built and carried us home."

"Huh. I'm not sure about that either. I don't think the others would be crazy about it."

"So we don't advertise it, don't say it. Let her reputation speak for itself."

Jethro tapped his lover's knee, "Maybe we should change her name."

"I think Ziva owns the name, you'll have to ask permission!" The two chuckled at that, remembering Ziva's confusion about the term "big fish".

Tim finished the discussion, "Anyway, I was just thinking about it, but I see there's a lot involved."

"I was thinking you and I could take her down to the Florida Keys sometime. "

Tim's face lit up, "That sounds like fun!"

"Need an extra long weekend or convince Vance to give the team a week off."

"Wish we could tell him."

"Someday we will, sweetie."

"When DADT is repealed…but even then I'll probably have to leave the team."

"Or maybe I'll retire, stay home and take care of our kids." Tim looked at him, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Did you just say….?"

"Well, we've sort of talked about it. We have options, you know."

"Adoption or surrogacy."

"Yeah."

"Jethro, that's…really?"

"Hon, I love you and I love kids and I know both of us would be awesome parents and I can't think of anything more fulfilling than raising kids with you."

"It wouldn't bother you? I mean, having lost Kelly…"

"I'll never stop loving or missing her, Timmy. And I'd like the children we have to know about her – and you know I'm going to be overprotective. But having kids with you would be a blessing, not a bother."

Tim tried to say something but couldn't get past the lump in his throat. He finally settled for leaning over and giving his lover a kiss on the cheek.

Jethro grinned, "You like the idea."

"Yeah, I've always wanted kids, wanted to give them the same kind of love and attention that Penny and Grandpa gave me. I don't know whether adoption or surrogacy though. I would love to have a little boy who looked just like you but I also know there are kids out there who need parents, who need homes."

"Isn't surrogacy tricky? I remember cases where the surrogate mother decided to keep the kid."

'"I guess it could be but I've also heard there are now surrogacy centers so we wouldn't have to do the legwork."

"We would have to decide which of us will be the DNA donor."

"Yeah, that's true. You know, theoretically there is a way to take a human egg, strip it of its native DNA and implant two sets of donor DNA."

"So the kid would be both of ours even though neither of us is female?"

"Yep, but from what I've read, it's only theoretical and there are higher probabilities of genetic problems. It's akin to cloning which is done with animals but you know it's illegal to mess around with humans."

"So we're back to a surrogate mother and one of us as the biological father."

"I suppose we could use the same surrogate twice, one for your DNA and a second time for my DNA."

Gibbs sighed, "Love you, sweetie, but I gotta say this was a lot less complicated with Shannon."

"Yeah but look at the bright side, neither of us ever has to worry about PMS, having to buy Kotex or forgetting to take a pill." The two men looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When Gibbs stopped laughing, he got quiet. Tim loved watching the expressions on his man's face and in his eyes. He remembered that when he'd first been on the team, someone had described Gibbs as having a stone face and he'd nearly laughed in the person's face. He was very expressive once you knew him and knew what to look for.

"Tim, you're staring."

"Jethro, you're thinking."

"Has happened before, you know."

"Yes and I love watching your face while you do it. What?"

"I was imagining a little Tim. I'll bet you were into everything, as curious as you are."

"Penny's told me that before I could talk or walk, I was taking things apart and trying to put them back together. But by the time my father hit me for the last time, I had withdrawn into myself whenever he was around, or any other man and wasn't so inquisitive. Except for my Grandpa Nelson, I guess there was a strong enough bond there already that I trusted him, wasn't afraid of him."

"That makes my heart ache, sweetheart. I wish I'd been able to meet Nelson Langston and thank him for giving you the loving and help you needed."

"I know I've said this before, Jethro, but from the moment Penny picked me up from the hospital I knew I was going to be all right. From the moment I walked into their home and into his arms, I knew it was going to be good. "

"Why wasn't he at the hospital with Penny?"

"I asked him years later and he told me that I had been so traumatized that the doctors advised him and all our male relatives to stay away from me."

Jethro wanted to say something but found it too difficult to swallow past the large lump in his throat, a lump that was equal parts grief and rage. He settled for reaching across and tenderly cupping Tim's face. Tim leaned into his hand, drinking up the love and comfort from his life partner. Then he sat quietly for a moment, finally ready to share his thoughts.

"J, I want to raise children with you, no question about it. Now that we're talking about it, I would like us to adopt a child or children who weren't as lucky as I was with Penny and Grandpa. Kids who have had a rough start - that we can give as wonderful and caring life as I had with them, raise them with all the love and attention they need. " He paused. "Having said all that, this might sound incredibly selfish, but I still want a little one who is biologically yours."

Gibbs gulped and nodded. "I think that's natural, love. Adopting is a wonderful idea and I love the idea of giving kids who've had a rough time a new start with us. I would welcome honoring your grandfather by passing the love and care he gave you onto other children. Between us we'd give them a wonderful life." He paused, "And like you, I want a child that is biologically yours."

"We may have to foster before we can adopt – and it will be tough with two men. Unless the laws change as I understand things, any child we want to adopt will have to be separately adopted by each of us. "

Gibbs chuckled, "So it's a pain, Timmy, not like either of us has ever backed away from a challenge. So, adoption and surrogacy?"

Tim grinned at his lover. "Yes! We need to figure out how to start the adoption process and also start looking into surrogacy. If the IVF doesn't take at first, could be a year or so."

"You mean if our swimmers don't do their job?"

Tim nodded.

"I can think of so many things to say and every single one would be clever but inappropriate."

"Hello, this is me, your lover, seen you naked, been inside you, what could possibly be inappropriate?"

"Good points."

"I was thinking about when."

"Well, it takes nearly a year to have a kid and I'm sure adoption will take at least that long. I'd like to have it or them before I'm too much older, how about within the next two years?"

"Ok, that sounds do-able. Of course adopting kids or having babies together just might out us to Vance."

"Yeah, there is that. Not going to worry about him though." There was quiet for a few miles.

"So what would you like, boys or girls?"

"Both."

"I'd like two sets of twins, boys and girls."

"TWO SETS…Jethro, are you out of your….oh, funny man!"

"Yeah, got you though, didn't I?"

"Hmm, wouldn't be so bad, you know. They'd keep each other company, we'd never have to have play dates or worry about them having friends. They'd have built-in friends."

Jethro snorted. "You ever meet those twin FBI agents; you know…what's their names?"

Tim groaned, "Buddy and Richard James Hatcher. Yeah, hopefully they're the exception."

"Hope so, would not want to be raising twins who hate each other."

"Wonder if they always did?"

"You going to go ask them?"

"I might or I might take the easy way out and ask Fornell or Sacks."

"Yeah, I want to hear that conversation if it's Sacks. 'Hey Ron, Jethro and I are thinking of having twins together, will you ask those nasty Hatcher twins if they've always hated each other?' "

After Tim stopped laughing he shook his head, "Ok, not such a great idea."

They talked more about kids, what they wanted – both of them said healthy although they knew that the kids they adopted might have health problems - and how fun it would be to raise a little Jethro and a little Timmy.

"So really we both want boys."

"Yes, but I also know when it comes down to it, neither of us is going to care. We'll love them just as much whatever they are."

"Yeah, I do have one condition though – for any child we bring into our lives."

"What's that?"

"Absolutely no Leroy or Jethro. We are not dooming our child to a lifetime of ridicule for his name. "

"C'mon, Jethro is an awesome name; I yell it out loud at least once -twice a day."

That earned him a rather smug smile, "And we are not sharing our sex life with our children, love."

"Ok, but what about as a middle name. Robert Jethro…uh… last name."

"Hyphenate?"

"Poor kids, having to write out McGee-Gibbs or Gibbs-McGee for the rest of their lives."

"Write? I thought I was the only one who wrote anything anymore."

"You are. I meant type and they'll probably just speak their words, not have to input anything."

"Hmm, that actually sounds good to me."

Tim suddenly chuckled again. "Let's just drop the McGee; that would really piss my sorry ass father off!"

"And make Jack very happy."

"I'd rather make him happy; I'm willing to abandon McGee."

"Think we need to think about this some. "

"You know, you don't legally have to give your child your last name. He or she could have any last name."

"You getting a migraine? You're starting to fuzz a little bit there."

Tim chuckled, "Just road trip conversation, sweet lips, guess I am getting a bit silly."

"'S ok, silly is good and you always interest me. Just wasn't sure how serious you were being."

"Not…well, not about the last name anyway. That's something for way down the line."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

More miles flew by and Jethro broke their comfortable silence.

"You know Tim, there's a conversation we haven't had in nearly a month now."

"You're right. I said let's wait until we get home."

"So here we are."

"It's not legal, J, we're not allowed to get married, we're not supposed to love each other."

"Government shouldn't be able to legislate who we can marry and no one can tell me who I can love. But I thought there were states where we can marry?"

"There are a few, but our marriage wouldn't be legal in DC, VA or MD."

"So we'd have a marriage license that means nothing here at home."

"Yep."

"Sucks."

"Yep."

"Tim, if we could marry…we're clever guys, we'll figure something out. When we do, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jethro, I will marry you wherever and whenever we can."

"Cool, sweetie! Then we are officially engaged."

"Wow, I can't wait til we tell Jack! And Penny and Sarah."

Gibbs grinned at him, then seeing a rest area, turned into it. He found a parking space as secluded as possible and kissed his husband-to-be. Hard, hot and smoochy. The kind of kiss that says if we weren't in a pickup in broad daylight and in almost full view of the world, I'd jump your bones right this second. Tim returned the kiss, hard for hard, hot for hot, smoochy for smoochy and the sentiment. They held on for a few minutes, acknowledging everything that had come before and knowing they were going forward together, loving each other. In time, Jethro's stomach growled and they laughed. Tim retrieved their snack bag while Jethro poured them coffee from their thermos. They toasted each other with their ancient camp coffee mugs and then fed each other the snacks Tim had warmed and wrapped before they left. After they hit the head, they climbed back in the truck and continued on their journey.

"Hey, this will be a story to tell little not-Leroy – how his Dads got engaged."

"Not-Leroy?"

"Well, yeah, until we find another name to tag our future kid with. When my mother was pregnant with Sarah, Penny, Grandpa and I called her Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, we thought it was a very dramatic name and my mother was being very dramatic about being pregnant again finally."

"It's a pretty name. You spoke with her?"

"My mother? Yes, on my birthday and Christmas. Grandpa thought it would be very gentlemanly of me to speak with her. He never said I had to like it or her, he never pushed me, and I knew how he felt about my parents and what my mother had allowed my father to do to me. But he did think I had a duty at least twice a year to politely say hello and not much else to the woman. I think Penny spoke with her more often." Tim looked out the window for several minutes. "I'm glad we have Jack and Penny and Ducky, because those will be the only grandparents our kids will ever know."

"Ducky?"

"Well yeah, as serious as he and Penny are, he's pretty much my grandfather, has been for awhile now."

"Weird to think of him like that. I know he refers to you, Tony, Ziva and Abby as his grandchildren, I just never thought about it for real."

"Yeah and Jimmy is his kid."

"Oh yeah, got that right. Did you know that Jimmy asked him to dinner to meet Breena's parents?"

"Jimmy told me he was going to ask him, he was pretty nervous about it."

"I think it's great!"

Tim huffed, "You might not if you met her father."

"Bad?"

"Oh yeah. Unrelentingly nasty to Jimmy."

"Beyond the "you're sleeping with my daughter so I want to kill you" nasty?"

"Yep. Jimmy says he just ignores it as much as possible and focuses on Breena."

"Geez, hope they won't have to see much of them."

"Makes me grateful for Jack."

"And me for Penny!"

Silence until, "Engagement rings?"

"Oh! Yeah? "

"You bet; I want it obvious that you are not available."

"Same goes for you, my blue eyed stud muffin. I like the idea; we'll have to check it out. Maybe our birthstones?"

"I have yours, you have mine?"

"Hmm, yeah that works." Tim sighed. "We won't be able to wear them at work, sweetie. Same with our wedding rings."

"We'll wear them on chains under our shirts, Timmy, and everyone important in our lives will know."

"And we can wear them when we're not at work."

"Always."

"J, how _are_ we going to handle work? I mean on the team."

"We're changing things anyway so we'll also change how we partner. You'll partner with Tony or Ziva, never with me."

"Ok."

"Still have to worry about your performance evals, but that's pretty factual these days. In the old days a supervisor had to write up how wonderful someone was or wasn't, now it's quantifiable information. In our situation, usually it's numbers. Directly responsible for the arrest of 314 dirtbags by discovering evidence XYZ. Indirectly responsible for another 695 dirtbags by blah blah blah. "

"You have to keep all that information." Gibbs started laughing, he laughed so hard Tim was ready to grab the wheel from him. Finally he wound down. "Oh Timmy. You didn't even know?"

"What, that you had to collect all that info? Or… you know it does remind me of a program Director Morrow had me write. It was a complex program, kind of fun to build. It gathered all kinds of facts from each case report, stored them in a larger report and analyzed them in different ways. Are you telling me that's the program you use to do our evaluations?"

Gibbs was trying not to laugh again. "He never told you?"

"Not what it was going to be used for. It was right after you brought me onto the team. I was thrilled that the Director had a special project for me. You never said anything about it and well, I guess I'd forgotten about it."

"No, neither Morrow nor Shepard wanted me to comment on your special projects. That always irritates me as it means your extra work has gone unnoticed."

"Yeah, that thought has crossed my mind but then Director Shepard never asked me for much."

"Yeah, she was all for Field Agents and nothing electronic, just didn't understand the need."

Tim turned to him, his eyebrows halfway to his hairline, his mouth wide open. "WHO didn't understand the need?"

"Aw come on, Timmy, I didn't – don't – understand the electronic stuff but I did – and still do - see the need for your expertise. "

Tim smirked, "Ok, I'll give you that one." He paused, "Haven't actually worked for him yet, but I already like the new Director's style better than Shepard's. I mean beside the fact that she had us declared dead without bothering to search."

"So you weren't so crazy about her?"

"Hmm, shall I count the ways? I know she was your partner, but….well, first of all, I never thought she had much use for me, she was condescending at best, not great for confidence building. Second, she was weird toward our team. It felt like she wanted to be Team Leader or part of the team. Third, I swear she has an obsession with that arms dealer – and it seemed like it was personal. So did she have a personal agenda? I know you trained her, but I never got that she was a team player or any kind of leader. That was a shame really, considering she was the first female director of NCIS. In my opinion, she didn't do much good for the agency." He paused to consider for a moment, "So really, Vance didn't have to do much to impress me and he already has. And if he's that good as a leader and in his people skills, meeting us the way he did, having everything ready for us, hell even figuring out we might want to stay on the boat, I have confidence he's going to be a good strong director. And the agency needs that. "

"He doesn't have it easy either, being one of the few African-Americans in directorships- and following Shepard, who I'm sure left a mess from what Tobias has said."

"Yep and in my opinion, it sounds like he's already blown away the cobwebs of Shepard's administration."

"Seems like it, although I'll reserve judgment until we're back at work."

"You mean until you've had your first battle with him."

Jethro chuckled, "What? Little ol' me in a battle with my boss?"

Tim grinned, "Oh yeah, can't wait to hear that! I wonder if Cynthia is still the Director's Executive Assistant, she might have forewarned him!"

"Then I hope he's broadminded enough to form his own opinion." The two talked about the agency for a little longer. While they had initially missed the work and what Tony called the buzz, over the months on the island they had grown used to that life and then the life aboard ship. Once returned home, they'd been busy with their projects and their precious leave seemed to be flying by. The two men were obviously enjoying their free time together and tried not to think about the brutal schedule they'd lived under before Chimera. In some ways that seemed many years ago, although when Tim had said as much to DiNozzo, he found his friend didn't agree. He itched to get back to work, to their "normal" lives, although like the others, he'd found plenty of things to do. He'd ordered all the Zubin Cai books and was reading through the ones he'd received and told Ziva that he had also dug up his copy of the first Deep Six book and was re-reading it. Somewhere along the way, he had found a men's basketball league which he'd joined. And of course he was busy catching up with all the movies he'd missed while they were away.

Thinking about Tony, Tim now mentioned to his fiancé that Abby had told Jimmy that she and Tony were spending a lot of time together. That didn't seem significant to Jethro.

"They've been friends for a long time, Tim; it's only natural that they'd want to catch up with each other."

"Maybe, but from what Jimmy said, Abby was hinting around that it was starting to be more than friendship."

"Huh. Those two? That's… they certainly know each other well enough. They're very different. I know I'm not supposed to know this, but I do, so live with it. I know Abby is a wild woman and a study in contrasts. She likes her bed mates - playmates - and is a staunch Catholic, never have figured that out but that's our Abby. Tony on the other hand, likes his playmates but other than his endless string of one-night stands, he's not wild. Yeah, he likes clubbing and picking up women, but I'll bet he and Abby have never been to the same clubs. I would think he's pretty vanilla. Tell you the truth I was pretty worried about him accepting us."

"Yeah, I know, but vanilla doesn't mean bigoted, sweetie."

"Yeah, just not very adventurous I guess."

"Maybe. I'll tell you this: if they are dating Abby will certainly mix some different flavors into his life."

"You know, I really think you should tell me some more about your time with Abby."

"Sure, whenever you'd like and as soon as you're ready to share your time with Jenny and your ex-wives, especially the first one."

There was silence in the truck, then, "Hmm, I guess leaving the past behind us is a better idea."

Tim huffed a laugh at Jethro and the two resumed their companionable silence. Eventually it was interrupted by Tim's growly stomach. "We're almost to my favorite road café, Timmy, think you can wait?"

"Yes, love."

"Ok, shouldn't be more than 10-15 minutes."

It was 12 minutes and Tim vaguely remembered Jethro telling him about it late one night. "Didn't you say it was a favorite hangout for you in high school?"

"Good memory! Yep, we used to drive up here after football games. Great burgers!"

Tim snorted, "When Joey and I were at Johns Hopkins, there was a little coffee shop across town that we used to go to with our friends. We weren't particularly noisy but we'd do stupid stuff like put syrup in our coffee instead of sugar, order one meal and then share it and of course drink the place dry of coffee. And," Tim laughed. "There was a bowling team – men and women – that used to come in and we had nicknames for all of them, Betty Bowler, Gutter Gary, made terrible fun of them."

"Really, I'm shocked, college kids! We weren't like that at all, Tim, not the least bit obnoxious."

"Yeah, I'll be you $20 they still remember you and not for your good manners."

Jethro laughed, "Deal, although I hope I wasn't as bad as I remember being! We didn't destroy the place but we were pretty obnoxious and we did the same thing with the food and the coffee. Not the syrup part though, that's just…yuck!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for coming along on our little jaunt, hope you've enjoyed it. Special thanks to my beta Harmonfreak1.

* * *

Chapter Four

Laughing, they walked through the door into the place. They sat across from each other in a booth toward the back. Their server, a woman probably ten years older than Jethro, brought menus and coffee. She looked at Jethro curiously but didn't say anything. They both ordered burgers and fries and Jethro made some changes to the burger order. Tim saw the slight smile on the woman's face and nodded, yep, he'd just made $20. The woman didn't let on until they'd finished their burgers and Jethro was stealing fries from Tim's plate. She appeared with the coffee pot and said, "Blueberry pie, right, with real whipped cream, not canned?" Jethro, who had been playing footsie with Tim under the table, stopped, his eyebrow climbing his forehead.

Tim snickered, "You're busted, Jethro."

"No, that's not the right name, but you had more than one…let me think, it was something unusual. Lucius? Larry? Leon? No, Leroy!"

Jethro's jaw dropped while Tim laughed out loud. "Tell me, ma'am, was it the burger order or his eyes?"

"Honey, he was as drop dead hunky handsome then as he is now. It was his eyes. And look at that hair, it's still nice and thick. Some of his buddies lost theirs years ago. Where have you been all these years, Leroy Jethro?"

"Oh, you know, here and there. Just got back from a long trip."

The woman, whose name tag said Joann, grew thoughtful and she turned to Tim, looking back and forth at the two men. "Wait a minute I've seen those beautiful green eyes before. Where…? OH MY STARS! You two are part of the Big Fish 6!"

The two men smiled at her, "Busted!"

"Welcome home, I'm sure that must have been scary, what that Admiral did to you."

"It was pretty disheartening, but it was over pretty fast."

Tim understood Jethro's desire to play down the problems they'd had when they'd first reached US waters, but it had been downright scary for all of them and especially Mitas, Tony and him as they'd been the last three left aboard and had no idea what their fate would be.

"What was it like on the island? Oh, you probably get asked that all the time."

"That's ok, we've all been pretty busy since we got home, haven't been out and about that much."

Tim joined the conversation. "The island was – is – beautiful and we were glad to find a place with fresh water and a cavern to live in. I suffer from seasickness so I was very happy to get off the boat and onto dry land."

"Is it true you're writing a book?"

"Yes ma'am, we are, it'll be out by the end of the year."

"Are you all writing it?"

"Yes, and it's already written. We started keeping a journal while we were on the island and all of us worked on it."

"Oh, I can't wait, I've seen some of the photos. I hope there will be more?"

"Yes, lots of photos." Tim paused, "If you'd like to give me your name and address I can make sure you get an advance copy of the book. You know, because you put up with Leroy Jethro all those years ago."

"OH, would you, thank you so much, let me get some paper and…" Tim pulled his phone out, "That's ok, ma'am, you can just give it to me and I'll enter it here, send it to m… our publisher. "

She looked at him closely. "There's a rumor I heard that one of the Big Fish 6 is Thom E Gemcity." Jethro started laughing while Tim blushed. "Yes ma'am that would be me."

"Ooh, oh, I shouldn't ask but…"

"I'd be happy to, ma'am."

"You're so polite; I'm not used to that."

"I was raised as a Navy brat; every adult was Sir or Ma'am."

"Oh, did you live all over the world?"

"A few places, yes."

"You should write your autobiography, Mr. Gemcity." Tim sputtered while Jethro, biting the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing more, took out his pocket notebook and handed it to him. "Are you his manager or something like that?" Tim was truly mortified now but Jethro just winked at him, "Something like that."

Tim wrote the autograph, "To Joann, in appreciation for putting up with Leroy Jethro and getting the whipped cream just right all those years ago. Your friend, Thom E Gemcity."

"Is it ok to ask for one for our cook? He loved all the things he read about the young man that did all your cooking!"

"Sure, what's his name?" She told him and he wrote another autograph for him. There was an older couple in the diner sitting fairly close by and they were trying not to stare. Tim was facing them so he nodded at them with a smile, hoping that would be enough. While he didn't really mind, they were going to be late getting to Stillwater and he didn't want to worry Jack. When Joann came back with the check, Tim leaned over and whispered to her. She presented the back of the other couple's receipt and he signed it as Thom E Gemcity of the Big Fish 6, figuring to cover all the bases. She gave him a kiss on the cheek for his thoughtfulness and after paying their bill, they were on their way. They'd just made it to the truck when the woman of the couple came running out.

"Mr. Gemcity, I just wanted to thank you. I didn't want to interrupt."

"And I appreciated that, ma'am, we're expected down the road, don't want the old man to worry. He's had enough worry and heartache this year."

"Oh, certainly, I do understand and thank you again." The two men smiled and nodded at her as they climbed in the truck. Tim waited until they were back on the road and then laughed, "If we'd told them we were going to build a barn for GG, Phyllis and Duke, we'd still be there talking three days from now."

"Notice you didn't mention Stillwater or Jack either, good job."

"Yeah, learned that from the best, only share what you have to." Jethro preened a little at that.

Tim continued, "That should be a rule."

"Probably is, remind me to look through them when we get back."

"Through them…I _knew_ it, I knew you had them written down! HA, I win!"

"Win what?"

"A bet I've had with DiNozzo for years now. Actually Kate started it."

"That the rules are written down somewhere?"

"Yep.

"You, Tony and Kate, huh?"

"Yeah, we were talking about it one night over drinks."

"Ziva get in on it later?"

"No, Tony tried but she wasn't interested."

"So you bet yes, DiNozzo bet no?"

"Yes and Kate was with me. HA, Tony owes me $50."

"Is that Kate's share too?"

"No, I guess we can donate that to charity or something."

"Her sister is in the area."

"DC?"

"Yeah."

"You met her?"

"Yes. I was in a coffee shop and this woman in front of me said something that reminded me of Kate and then she did the thing with her hands that Kate always did. I just stood there, I wanted it to be Kate."

"And?"

"She saw me and turned around, staring at me. She finally asked me if I was Gibbs. I asked her if she was related to Kate Todd, she said yes. We talked for a half hour."

Tim teased, "That's what you do when you disappear."

Jethro huffed. "That day, yeah. Her name is Rachel, Rachel Cranston."

"Do you have her phone number or e-mail address, never mind, forget I asked that. Her phone number?"

"Yeah, I have her card at home."

"She have kids, do you know?"

"Yeah, including one named for her sister."

Tim had to blink back the surge of grief. "I'll talk to Tony about it. I bet he'd love for Kate's sister to have the wager money. She can give it to charity if she wants, but it would feel so good to give her Kate's share."

"Yeah."

They were silent again and Tim turned his head. He tried to watch the scenery going by but instead he was hearing Kate's voice in his head, the discussion that night.

_Flashback: _

_"Of course he has them written down, Tony. How would he remember them all? You think he's that good, he can just rattle off 20 rules?" _

_"50." _

_"What?" _

_"There are 50 rules, Kate and yes I do think he's that good. He's that good at everything." _

_"Except women." _

_"No, he does fine with women, it's marriage he doesn't do so well." _

_"Because he never talks, I bet he doesn't talk at home either. Too bad, he's a good looking guy and he's funny when he wants to be." _

_"Is funny a good thing, Kate?" _

_"Yes, Tim, a good sense of humor is a very good thing, a necessary thing." _

_"Like Tony's then, the ladies always laugh at his jokes." _

_"No they don't Tim, they laugh at him." _

_"Hey!" _

_"I don't think that's very nice, Kate, Tony can be funny." _

_"You'd stick up for him when he treats you like crap?" _

_ "Hello, I am right here." _

_"Ok, Tony why do you treat Tim like crap?" _

_ "It's part of being new, right Timmy?" _

_"Don't call me Timmy, DiNozzo. Yeah, hazing, just like the Navy." _

_"Is that a rule?" _

_"I don't know Kate. I don't know all the rules yet." _

_"Sorry, I meant that for DiNozzo." _

_"No, it's not a rule." _

_"I still say he has them written down." _

_ "I agree with you, Kate." _

_ "Thanks Tim. Hey Jackass, I'll bet you $50 Gibbs has them written down." _

_"Ok, I'll take your money. McGeek?" _

_"Yeah, I'm in – with Kate." _

_"She's not going to let you sleep with her just for agreeing with her on a bet, Probie." _

_"Hey, you pervert! Tim, don't pay any attention to him." _

_"I usually don't."_

_ "You have to, McGeek, I'm your superior." _

_ "Outside of work." _

_ "I'm your superior there too." Tim suddenly realized he hadn't been feeling too well all day and probably shouldn't have had that third rum and coke. He opened his mouth to answer Tony and instead threw up on him. All over him, from his shirt, tie and jacket down to his expensive Italian leather shoes. Kate laughed hysterically while Tony ran for the men's room and Tim put his head down to stop the spinning. Kate took him home with her that night, first rescuing his go bag from his car. She washed his shirt, brushed off his suit jacket and hung up his pants so that he looked fairly normal the next day. Tony didn't speak to either of them, outside of case work, for the next three days. Tim still remembered how heavenly that had been and how he and Kate had given each other secret little smiles. _

_End Flashback_

Tim chuckled and Jethro looked over at him. "What?" Tim told him the story and Gibbs laughed so hard that Tim once again was prepared to take control of the steering wheel. "You threw up on him?"

"Yeah, from top to bottom. I had my head bent, otherwise I might have gotten his face, but I got his entire suit, hands, front of his jacket, down his pants legs, all over his shoes."

"You were that drunk?"

"No, I hadn't been feeling well all day but I'd kind of put in the back of my mind, forgot about it. And then I violated my own rule and had rum and coke – 3 of them – instead of sticking to white wine. And that did it."

"Oh my God, that's unbelievable Tim. I can't believe I've never heard that."

"DiNozzo never told you?"

"Nope."

"And Kate wouldn't have. Of course, that was right before the tsunami, and then I was out sick and Ari took her away from us."

"Yeah." Jethro reached over and took Tim's hand, they held on for a few minutes.

"Think she'd be ok with us?"

"Yes J, one of her brothers is gay."

"She never said…"

"Well, no, a strict Catholic family, they dealt with it by not talking about it. She told me her brother was loved and welcomed in the family but nobody ever mentioned his sexuality and he never brought any of his friends to family gatherings. And never talked about his life, just his job."

"That's sad."

"Yeah but at least they didn't disown him or pretend to accept him and make his life miserable."

"I guess." Jethro paused, "Tim, how did that topic come up?"

"Uh…oh, after I got sick, she decided I couldn't drive so she took me home with her."

"Tim?"

"Jethro. I…well, I was back with Joey; this was after the whole "we need to date other people" fiasco. So when Kate started getting kind of… uh close, I told her I was in a committed relationship. She wanted to know all about my 'girlfriend' and, well I had had three drinks and very little food. So I said, it's not a girl, it's a Joey."

"Oh. And she then told you about her brother?"

"Yep."

"She wasn't trying to fix you two up?"

"I don't think so, I'd already told her I was in a relationship and a little about Joe."

"But she also knew you'd dated Abby."

"Yeah."

"Wish she'd told me, we wouldn't have wasted all those years!"

"Aw hon, I don't know. Remember I was with Joey and then I was a mess after they died. I wasn't interested in dating anyone for a very long time."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we just accept that now is the right time and not then."

Tim leaned in for a quick kiss. "Want me to drive for awhile?"

"Getting bored?"

"Not at all, I like talking like this. And geez, J, we've gotten engaged on this drive, decided to have kids on this drive, so no I'm not bored! Just thought you might want a break."

"That sounds good sweetie, except we're almost to the lumberyard."

"Oops!"

"You can drive after that if you'd like."

"Sure!"

Jethro had called his order in before they left home, so it was all ready for them. He had explained what they were doing and the yard had done some of the cuts for them and separated all the various components. Tim made a note to go online and write an 'excellent customer service' review for the business. Everything was quickly loaded and securely tied down for the rest of the drive. Tim took over the wheel, loving the feel of the old truck. "I'm glad you kept this truck."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Sounds kind of weird, but it feels like a tangible link to Shannon and Kelly."

Jethro nodded, "It is, love and thank you for recognizing that."

"Did you buy it new?"

"Yeah. My dad and Shannon's parents helped us buy it."

He paused, "We were still paying them back when the girls were killed. They offered to tear up the loan, but I was determined. Took me two more years."

"And now when we have kids, they can ride in the same truck their sister did."

Jethro leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much for thinking of that. I kept it because it was part of their lives; it's what they drove when I was away, so they spent more time in it than I did. And now I can share it again. Stupid, it is just an old truck."

"Not stupid, love, been part of most of your adult life as well as a link to the girls. Which reminds me, something I've wanted to mention…I've noticed you haven't heard a thing from Shannon's parents, are they still alive?"

"As far as I know and no, we don't talk, haven't since I made the last payment on the truck."

"Not even after returning from the dead."

"I'm sure the Fieldings would rather I stayed dead if I couldn't bring the girls back to life with me."

"Ouch, that bad?"

"Yeah, she blamed me for not being here to protect them."

"Even though you were deployed, how were you supposed to be in two places at once?"

"She never liked that I was a Marine. If I'd been an officer, she might have tolerated me. But she had no use for grunts like me, so my going to war was a waste of time; it wasn't where I should have been."

"Jethro, honey, I'm so sorry."

"No Tim, she was right, but it didn't matter. When Shan told me about witnessing the murder, I talked to my CO about taking emergency leave and flying home. But it happened too fast, NIS got a call through to me just before they left to take them to the safe house and it was on the way there that they were attacked and murdered. Pedro Hernandez, the same one Shannon saw murder the Marine, took out the NIS agent driving them to the safe house. But I didn't know that yet. After the call, I talked to my CO about going home. But before I could get a flight out, we were under fire and it turned out that Shannon and Kelly were already dead by then. All at once. Or it seemed like it. My girls were dead minutes after we ended that call, but I didn't know it. I couldn't have gotten there, it was too late. So I shouldn't have gone, shouldn't have left them in the first place."

Tim pulled the truck over, turned the engine off and pulled his fiancé into his arms as the man cried for his long lost wife and daughter and the futility of it. Jethro let it out, he knew he was safe with Tim, they both understood the gaping maw of grief and anger - and the magic of finding love again. They rode it out, the two of them, insulated and isolated from the world around them. Eventually Jethro's anguished cries stopped and his tears dried. He tucked his head further into Tim's shoulder, warmed by the fierce love coming in waves off this man he loved so much. They rested for a few more minutes and then Jethro gave Tim a soft kiss to let him know he was ok again. Tim returned the kiss and then slid back behind the steering wheel, started the engine and continued on their way to Stillwater, Jack and their goats.

The End


End file.
